


In sickness and in health

by AnonymousWriter_A



Series: Domesticity [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A grumpy teddy bear, Alec is adorable, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is concerned, Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caring!magnus, sick!Alec, sleepy!alec, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWriter_A/pseuds/AnonymousWriter_A
Summary: Alec is sick and Magnus decides to take care of him. Cuteness overload.





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> I always love fics when Alec is being a grumpy teddy bear. So I decided to make one myself. Hope you'll enjoy xx

Magnus woke up to the sound of Alec's alarm. He stirred and grumbled. He hated that thing so much, why did Alec have to work so early? It was only 6:00 am. Magnus turned around from his place on Alec's chest, so now his back was facing Alec. He knew that otherwise Alec would push him off, very gently, but he considered this to be easier for Alec. Magnus cuddled back into his pillows and let his droopy eyes fall shut. When the next alarm went off at 6:30, he wanted to throw it out the window. Just let him sleep! He rolled over to what he thought would be an empty bed and cold sheets, but instead he was met with a warm body. That of his boyfriend's, Alec was still asleep and making quite snoring sounds.

"Alexander, baby, you slept through your alarm."

He ran his hand down the other's spine caressing it slowly. His boyfriend just dug his face further in the pillow "Mhm, let me sleep," grumbled Alec, his voice hoarse.

"I don't want to go to work," Alec sighed and rolled over so he faced Magnus, but his eyes were still closed.

"And why is that my darling?" Magnus cooed at the adorable sight of his boyfriend with flushed red cheeks and serious bedhead. How much he loved this man.

"I don't feel that good, my head hurts." Magnus stroked Alec's cheeks, but was surprised with the heat radiating off of them.

"What is the matter, darling? Are you sick?" Magnus' voice sounded worried, he stroked Alec's cheeks with his thumb and placed the back of his other hand gently on the younger man's forehead.

"Alexander, you're really warm. You might have a fever." Alec groaned.

"No I'm fine, Magnus, you're right I need to get up." Alec almost got up, ignoring the whizzing in his ears, but was stopped by Magnus' hand. Magnus snapped his fingers and a thermometer appeared in his hands.

"Open up," Magnus demanded pushing the thermometer in Alec's mouth. When he was done he looked at his temperature.

"Darling, you're not going anywhere with a fever that high," Magnus said with a concerned look on his face. He ran his hand through Alec's hair. Knowing that this gesture always made Alec sleepy. Alec let his eyes close and hummed approvingly.

"M kay," Alec said giving in, even though it didn't seem he'd mind staying in bed with Magnus.

"Okay so that is decided then, you're staying home this morning. I'll call Isabelle and let her know. Do you want something to eat or drink, darling?" Magnus crawled to the end of the bed and put his feet down.

"Mhmm stay...." Alec whined while grabbing Magnus around the waist and pulling him back to bed.

"Alexander, I need to get up," Magnus tried.

"No, Mags, I'm sick and as my boyfriend you need to take care of me. And what I want right now is to cuddle with you." Alec said pouting. "You can leave when I fall asleep, but I really wanna cuddle right now."

"Okay, I guess I can stay." Alec just hummed and laid his head down on Magnus' chest pulling him close.

"Comfortable darling?" Magnus asked with a grin appearing on his face.

"Yes. I. am," Alec said cheekily. Magnus put his arms around Alec and pulled him impossibly closer. His hand went automatically in Alec's hair and started twirling with some strands of hair.

"I do have a client today, darling. So I have to get out of bed at some point," he said while looking at Alec, who already seemed asleep.

 

A few hours later..

Magnus was working on a potion for a client when he heard the door open. Out came a pale Alec wearing one of his hole filled sweaters with a blanket around his shoulders. He shuffled towards the couch where Magnus was, while grumbling in the process. His hair was even messier, if that was possible. He dropped himself on the couch next to where Magnus was sitting and laid his head on Magnus' lap.

"Feeling better, darling?"

"Not really, but I missed you," he said turning his head to look at Magnus.

"Darling, you should've said something. I would have been there in a heartbeat."

"I thought you were busy."

"I am but never to busy for you, my love."

"Hmm, I love it when you use a pet name for me," Alec admitted.

"You do? Normally you hate it. You always tell me to stop,"

"I never mean it. It shows that you care about me. But don't do it in the institute, because I need people to take me seriously." Alec mumbled.

"Of course I care about you, you silly shadowhunter. Do you want me to help you with your headache?"

"If it isn't much trouble."

"I'd do anything for you, my dear," He slowly let blue sparks fly from his fingertips over Alec's forehead. "Better?" Magnus asked. Alec hummed appreciatively.

"I love you," the younger man confessed. Magnus smiled his smile that was only preserved for Alec. It was his 'I love you so damn much' smile and it meant that Magnus was totally and utterly happy.

"I love you too, so much."

"Can I ask you a question, Mags?"

"Sure, what do you wanna ask me?" the man raised his eyebrows wondering what his question might be.

"Can I kiss you?" Alec said sleepily.

"Since when do you ask?" 

"Since I'm sick and don't want you to be sick too. But I really wanna kiss you." Magnus chuckled at his boyfriend's antics.

"You're adorable, You know that right? I will always want to kiss you." Magnus looked at Alec who was slightly blushing. Although he didn't know if it was the fever or if the taller man was blushing at his words, but he hoped it was the latter.

Alec pursed his lips as Magnus leaned down. The kiss was a sloppy, lazy kiss, but not any less sweet.

"M tired," Alec said while Magnus was pulling away from him.

"First I'll make some soup for you and then we can go back to bed and cuddle, alright love?"

"Yeah I'd like that, especially the cuddle part." Magnus chuckled and gave Alec a quick peck on the lips, before heading towards the kitchen. Alec whined at the loss of contact but soon settled in the cushions on the couch. Magnus really loved how affectionate Alec was whenever he was sick, because when he was not, he always had to be the strong tough shadowhunter. He could finally let his guard down when he was sick. Magnus looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend who was already half asleep. What am I lucky, he thought to himself.


End file.
